


Special

by babybrotherdean



Series: Altarboy!Dean 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Altarboy!Dean, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a very special boy, you know.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Even if Sam won't explain to him exactly why, Dean comes to understand a little bit of what he means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick instalment for this 'verse. More fluffy nonsense.

“You’re a very special boy, you know.”

Sam’s been visiting him for a couple weeks now, early every morning just like he’d promised. It’s become something to look forward to, something that motivates Dean to get out of bed and do his chores as quickly as he can to make sure he’s got free time to spend with his new friend. They’ve bonded quickly, and Dean thinks he’s probably the happiest he’s ever been.

He’s sprawled across Sam’s lap now, warm and comfortable and making happy sounds as Sam pets his hair. This is starting to become familiar, too; Sam always encourages him to be tactile, to get the sort of affection he doesn’t get with the rest of the Church, and he’s more than happy to go along with it. It feels nice, being the centre of attention, and there’s something about Sam in particular that makes him crave it, makes him want to make the man happy. It’s a new feeling, but a welcome one, all the same.

“Special?” He twists around in place until he can look up at Sam, brow furrowing in confusion. It’s been made clear to him several times over that he’s one of dozens, just another face in the crowd. He isn’t the best at his duties, he’s no one important. No one is, really, except, perhaps, their Father. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean you’re special.” Sam’s smile is cryptic and faintly amused. “I think it’ll be easier to explain when you’re older.”

Dean makes a face at that, not entirely pleased with the response. He’s not a very patient person, and he’s plenty old as it is. “Why can’t you tell me now?”

“I just think it’d be better to wait.” Sam’s smiling wider, now, and his fingers brush through Dean’s hair again. “Why do you think I visit you?”

Dean opens his mouth to respond- because they’re friends, obviously- but pauses, catches himself. Tries to think about it a little harder. Sure, they’re friends now, but it’s only because Sam started visiting in the first place.

“You said you knew me,” he remembers slowly, looks up at Sam like he’s waiting for confirmation. “And- and that maybe I knew you, too.” Even now, the comment doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to him, but he figures that’s okay. He trusts that Sam knows what he’s talking about. 

“That’s right.” Sam smiles again, and his eyes flash gold the way they sometimes do. Dean’s started linking it to Sam’s emotions, wonders if there’s a connection there. “I’ve known you for a long time, Dean. It just took me a while to get around to introducing myself properly.” A pause, a thoughtful hum. “Though it wasn’t the first time we met. Here, I mean.”

There’s a moment- Dean has a flash of a dark room, golden eyes. A soft smile, a crib. It’s gone before he can process it, though, and he blinks a few times, tries to savour the image.

“Still doesn’t s’plain why you think I’m special,” Dean points out, tries to focus again. “What’s that got to do with anythin’?”

“Soon.” Sam cups his cheek, smiles reassuringly. “Just know that you’re the most important person in the world to me, okay? And I want to be the most important person in the world to you, too.”

Dean tilts his head a little. Speaks honestly. “You are.” He’s never had a friend like Sam before, and no one else really compares. “You’re my best friend.”

Sam’s smile goes soft, and his thumb brushes gently over Dean’s cheek. “I’m glad. I want you to be happy with me.”

Dean thinks that no one makes him as happy as Sam does, and snuggles a little closer. Sam still hasn’t answered his question, but he decides to let it go for the moment. They’ve only got so much time together before the other members of the church start to wake up, and he isn’t about to waste it with more pointless questions. He’ll find out sooner or later, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
